A Heart is a Heavy Burden
by rainingWolf
Summary: He came. He stayed. He left. Her heart ached with his as his did for her. After all, how do you expect to grow without being hurt? 20 word inspired ficlet. Different scenarios every time. Dramione.
1. Confusion

Authour's Note: Never written a Harry Potter fic before so here goes! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>01. Confusion<strong>

"Malfoy? What're you _doing _here?"

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she jumps from her chair when Draco sodding Malfoy walked through the kitchen doors of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Her hand automatically reaches for her wand, bringing it up to the other's face, sparks nearly visible as it sprouted from her wand.

"You've got about five seconds to talk before I hex your precious balls off." Her wand steadily lowered towards the general area and Malfoy, that bloody git, just looked back with a pointed face and stormy grey eyes before Harry stepped in, covering the pale boy from view, face twisting into a grim smile when he sees the situation.

"Oh hey Hermione. Um, think you can lower your wand? You're frightening our guest."

Her mind, which was going through all the possibilities of why Malfoy was there- it was a dream, her tea was drugged, she was hallucinating- , screeched to an abrupt halt.

"_Our _guest?"

"Yea. Look 'Moine, I'll explain later but I really really have to get Malfoy to see Kingsley right now. So I'll talk to you later." Harry then turned his back to Hermione, an obvious dismissal, as he puts a gentle hand on Malfoy's shoulder to steer him up the stairs towards Kingsley's room.

And Hermione just stared at their backs, dumbfounded, the realization coming over her that Malfoy had not said a single word the entire time.


	2. Bitter

Authour's Note: A short drabble. A very very very short one.

* * *

><p><strong>02. Bitter<strong>

"Why should I even believe any words that come out of your mouth," she spat out harshly.

He scoffs, blowing a stray blond hair away from his face, and his eyes flashed before he schooled his face into a mask again, a sneer forming on his face. "Believe what you want, _mudblood._"

Hermione recoiled, as if his words physically hurt her, and she felt her own lips curling into a snarl. "I may be a mudblood but at least I'm not a _traitor_ like _you_."

* * *

><p>And you wonder why they don't get along.<p> 


	3. Afterlife

Authour's Note: Because the other two were so short, another chapter**! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>03. Afterlife<strong>

The night before the final battle, the Golden Trio plus Draco Malfoy were on the rooftop, looking up at the stars, sitting in companionable silence.

It was broken when Hermione said in a dreamy voice, "Do you believe in the afterlife?"

Harry and Ron's head shot up at that and they stared quizzically at the brunette; Ron's eyebrows flew upwards and Harry's face was in an expression of puzzled wonder.

There was a moment of silence as the two boys tried to form words. They were saved when Malfoy answered Hermione with no hesitation in his voice. "No."

Harry and Ron's heads snapped towards the blonde and this time, it was Hermione who arched an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at the boy next to her.

"No?"

Malfoy shifted, a bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the trio, and his eyes flirted around before drifting back up to look at the stars. "I'm a sinner. There's no afterlife for me." His hand reached over to pull the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal the Dark Mark. "Or did you forget what I used to be?"

The only girl in the group gave a sigh as the blonde drops his hand back down, the Dark Mark visible even through the darkness of the night. "But what about God then?"

Malfoy snorted. "If I don't believe in an afterlife, what makes you think I will believe in God? After all, when has He helped me?" He gestures to the other two boys, drawing their attention. "And when has He ever helped any of you? I don't recall God giving any of you a helping hand. If He was real, then why didn't he help Potter when Voldemort was coming to kill him?" Harry looked down at that and Ron put a hand on his shoulder, comforting the golden boy.

"And Potter's practically the poster boy of goodness, battling evil since he was what? Age one? So what makes you think this 'God' will grant me an 'afterlife'?" He looked pointedly at his Dark Mark again. "So no, I don't believe in an afterlife."

Silence filled the air as the other three digested what Malfoy said.

And then in a soft voice, Hermione said, "I believe. We all know we are sinners, that's why. No matter our morals, throughout our lives, there are times when we are morally incorrect." She slips a hand in Malfoy's palm, making his tired grey eyes flirt to her before panning away. "When we lie, or we kill, or we betray, we are not perfect people." She turns glassy eyes towards all three boys.

"And we need to know someone forgives us for that, when we can't forgive ourselves."

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	4. Daybreak

Authour's Note: Another chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>04. Daybreak<strong>

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when all hell broke loose. The safe house they were in was compromised when Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere, blanketing the area with a no apparition spell.

Luna Lovegood was twirling in the yard, wand illuminating as spell after spell rained from her wand. One of her spells caught the big Death Eater in the chest and he crumpled, a hole in his chest gushing out blood.

One of the dead Death Eater's companions fired a spell towards Luna who deflected it with a graceful flick of her wand but was shot to the ground when another spell brought her to her knees.

Ginny Weasley flew out of the house then, red hair blazing with the sun at her back, and immediately took down three confused Death Eaters, making her way over to cover Luna as the blonde girl dizzily got her feet, a serene smile on her face. "Why hello there Ginny. Nice morning isn't it?"

"I'll say!" The Weasley girl snorted as she threw a well-aimed Bat-Bogey hex towards two Death Eaters who were advancing towards the two girls.

Suddenly, an icy coldness drifted through the air, wafting over to ensnare everybody in the vicinity. Some Death Eaters shouted and tried to apparate away, forgetting that they themselves had blanketed the area with a no apparition spell. The older, more experienced stayed put, wary, as they futilely shouted 'Protego' only to be frozen in place.

As Ginny dragged Luna back towards the house, she shouted towards the two figures making their way out of the nearby woods. "About damn time!"

The two figures were out in the open now and the sunlight revealed them to be Hermione and Malfoy. The older girl immediately hurried over to help Ginny with Luna while Malfoy stared at the three Death Eaters encased in ice.

"That's what I get for saving a Weasley. Not even a word of thanks," he said, circling around his captives for it was his spell that took them down.

Ginny only stuck her tongue out childishly before entering the house. "As if I'd thank you, you pompous brat," she called out, a smile on her face as the door shut on Malfoy's incredulous expression.

* * *

><p>Hope it makes sense!<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Audience

Authour's Note: Short one this time so I will probably update twice today!

* * *

><p><strong>05. Audience<strong>

"Don't look now but I think we've got company," he murmured into her ear before kissing it.

Hermione's eyes open to look at the doorway where Fred and George were lounging, eating popcorn.

As Fred reached over to the bin his brother was holding, he waved a hand at the couple. "No need to stop. It was just getting to the good part." He crammed a handful of popcorn in his mouth as George nodded. "Yea. Don't mind us."

Hermione groaned as Draco gave a sigh before stepping back to give room for her to move.

"You guys are a bunch of _bollocks_ you know that," she exclaimed, hand running through her hair to smooth any frizzes.

"Aw! You know you love us," one of the twins called out before both scattered as Draco advanced towards them.

No mercy was given and the next day, Fred had pink hair and hiccupped the alphabet every ten seconds. His brother was less fortunate and had to spend three hours in the bathroom due to a case of diarrhea.

* * *

><p>Because you know Draco would be pissed that the twins interrupted his lovey-dovey time with Hermione.<p> 


	6. Endless Sorrow

Authour's Note: Because the other one was so short, a second one for today! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>06. Endless Sorrow<strong>

Outside the waiting room, there was complete silence. Ron was shuffling up and down the corridor, restless as he peers at the door again. Harry was sitting in one of the little plastic couches, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. Both boys were brought out of their stupor when they hear erratic footsteps hurrying over to where they were; the person turned the corner to reveal a frazzled Hermione who took one look at the scene before her and burst into tears.

Harry said nothing as he shifted over in his seat to make room for Hermione as Ron stopped his pacing to guide her over to the seat.

A choked sob escaped the girl. "W-what happened?"

Ron hung his head as Harry cleared his throat to respond. "We… we were at the Manor as planned and everything was going perfectly. But then Dolohov somehow managed to get out of his bonds and he was just there and then… and then…" He cut off as he blinked furiously, green eyes turning dark as he remembered what happened next.

"Draco jumped in front of him 'Mione. He saved Harry," Ron said in a quiet voice. "The spell was one of Dolohov's personal curses and the Healers are doing all they can but they said… they said to not have that much hope."

"What- what's that supposed to mean," Hermione asked, voice shrill.

Just then the doors to the room opened and a man stepped out, blood covering his arms all the way to the elbow, sweat dotting his forehead. He took a step towards the Trio and that's when Hermione started screaming.

Behind the man was a figure soaked in blood on the operating table. It was covered in a white sheet.


	7. Fireworks

Authour's Note: A humourous and sort of happy ending for this one before the next one makes you sob in angst. Or at least I hope it does?

* * *

><p><strong>07. Fireworks<strong>

She sprang backwards, Harry skidding alongside her, as they both practically bolted and found refuge behind a column of rocks before a ferocious roar was heard and a spat of fire followed them.

_We're so fucked, _repeated in Hermione's brain over and over as the dragon sank back on its haunches, shaking its head, its wings unfurling as it beat another whine.

Why they were in this situation in the first place all started when Ron broke his leg. Again.

It's not an uncommon occurrence since they _are _in the middle of a war and breaking a body part is now as readily accepted as Sirius's mother screeching about filthy mudbloods and halfbloods intruding on her precious home. A nod of acknowledgment is usually made before a wave of a wand made the person unconscious while they set the bones back into place, leaving the unfortunate person knocked out for the next three days to sleep off the effects.

Oh, Lupin came back with his arm broken into three different places? No big deal.

Oh, the twins came back with matching shattering shoulders? All right!

Therefore, when Ron arrived at Sirius's house with a pale face and his white knuckled hands clutching his leg, all Hermione did was give him a look that said 'again?" before stupefying him and dragging his body into the kitchen where Molly was waiting patiently, a bottle of Skele-Gro in her hands.

After handing over Ron into his mother's very capable hands, Hermione gave a grateful nod before turning around to exit the kitchen, heading towards Harry's office to inform him about how Ron is now out of commission for the next three days and can't be expected to go on his mission tomorrow.

The Chosen One just arched his eyebrow when given the news and replied with a 'Guess that means you're taking his place Hermione' before burying his face back into the documents on his desk, ink splattering as he scrawled a signature at the bottom of one before shoving it into a pile on the side.

The girl had sent a scathing look towards the boy before pinching her face. Grabbing the folder that Harry had held out to her, she looked it over, eyebrows shooting upwards as she read it through.

"What is this, Harry?" A frosty tone crept into her voice she thrusts the folder under his nose, making him pause in his work to look up at her with puzzled eyes.

He offered helpfully. "A mission?"

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she prods the document with a finger, seeking out a specific line. "I can see that. But pray tell me, why does this say that we're going to a desert somewhere near Dubai," she questioned in a deathly calm voice.

Another helpful response back. "To retrieve a dragon cause Charlie can't do it?"

"Oh and you, the ever helpful Chosen One, just decides to volunteer for this very _dangerous _and potentially and probably _life threatening_ task_?_"

"Um, yea?"

Hermione face-palmed as she wonders how exactly Harry is supposed to be the one who's suppose to kill Voldemort and save the world when he so readily runs towards danger instead of running _away _from it like a normal sensible person would.

Her last words to him before walking out of the cluttered office was an 'if we die out there, I'm going to beat your arse into the ground so hard that you'll be wishing Voldemort found you and killed you first.'

Now, as they're peering around, their faces creeping out from behind the rocks that hid them, Hermione thinks that maybe she's going to have to make good on her threat after all as the dragon gives another whine before sprouting flames that shot at least ten feet into the air (or at least that's what it seems like to her) and she's forced to turn around as Harry grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him.

"So maybe that wasn't the best idea," the boy said sheepishly and Hermione gave a rather unladylike snort.

"You _think_?"

"Well it seemed like it at the time," the boy protested but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the dragon's roar.

"Yea," Hermione said back after they both got their hearing back, making Harry cringe at her blunt words. "_Great idea. _Let's just go capture a dragon without having a solid plan in mind and just go on a limb here and try to stupefy it when I already told you that _that doesn't work._ And now look!" She gestures out towards their wands that lay beside the dragon's feet.

It was a miracle that the dragon hasn't crushed their wands yet and Hermione thinks maybe there's still some hope out there when _another _dragon seemed to drop out of the sky to land besides the first one.

Her voice squeaked out as she repressed an urge to strangle the Boy-Who-Lived right there and then. "You didn't mention the dragon had a _mate_!"

The Boy-Who-Was-Soon-To-Be-Dead-By-Hermione-Or-The-Dragons just gaped, jaw on the ground, as he stared at the two dragons who nuzzled each other's necks. "Don't blame me! Charlie didn't say anything bout the dragon have a mate either!"

He turned around to look at Hermione expectantly. "So what do we do now Hermione?"

Her head shot up from her hands and she pinned a glare towards Harry. "Well if you had just _listened _to me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!" The green-eyed boy had the decency to drop his eyes towards the floor as she said that and the girl huffed before turning an eye back towards the situation at hand.

"Well first, we need to get our wands back."

Easily said than done of course as the two dragons' tails intertwined just millimeters away from their hastily discarded weapons.

Just as she thinks that they're doomed to wait for the dragons to leave so they can capture it some other day, twin jets of red exploded down from the sky to hit the dragons on the forehead, causing the beasts to stumble about before collapsing in a heap on the sand.

_What the bloody hell_-

Hermione's thought was cut off as a broom descended down to reveal one Draco Malfoy. He stepped off the broom casually like he was entering a ballroom instead of stepping onto the desert sand.

"Wow Potter. Way to muck up a simple task."

The danger gone, the Boy-Who-Live jumped out from behind the pillar, face turning red as he pointed fingers at the pale blonde. "It wasn't _my _fault!"

A mocking voice answered him back. "Right. Of course not."

Harry huffed, annoyed. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Malfoy."

Sauntering over to Harry, the blonde just sighed exasperatedly. "I don't even get a thank you for saving your arse Potter? What manners!"

"Psh. I got the situation under control."

A scoff. "Oh yes. Do tell me, which part of it did you have under control? The part when the dragon's mate came flying down or the part when you and Granger dropped your wands like blithering idiots and scampered over to hide behind the rocks?"

Their banter was interrupted when Hermione sprang up from her hiding place only to run forward to swipe her wand off the floor and flinging the other towards Harry. "Damnit Malfoy! You sure took your sweet time getting your arse over here!"

"What did you expect Granger? For me to drop everything and rush over to save you because you couldn't take out one measly dragon?" The blonde stepped forward to poke one of the dragons with the tip of his black shoe.

Harry's head snapped towards the girl as she picked her way over to them, nearly tripping over one of the dragon's claw as she hopped over it. "What do you mean he took his sweet ti- Wait… you told him about the mission and _called _him here?"

A smug look crossed over the git's face as he cut off Hermione's response. "Wow Potter. A bit slow today?"

A scowl formed on Harry's face as his mouth opened, probably to say something along the lines of 'Malfoy you son of a bitch' but they all stilled when the two dragons shifted, one of them even rising its head up to blink large emerald eyes.

"Oh shi-"Harry scrambled back quickly as Hermione practically vaulted over one last dragon talon gymnastic style. "Malfoy, you better have a plan to get us out of here!"

One look at the blonde's face made the Chosen One beat a faster pace as he zooms across the desert sand. "Do tell me you have a plan Malfoy!"

"It's getting there," was a strained answer back before Malfoy hooked an arm around Hermione's waist (who gave out a squawk of protest) and turned towards Harry. "Well Potter, it was nice seeing you today. I take my leave now."

And then he turned at his heels and apparated away, leaving Harry to stare dumbfoundly at the spot where he once stood.

_Gods, why didn't I think of that?_ Harry's thoughts were cut off when both dragons stood up, shaking their bodies like dogs. "Oh bollocks," was Harry's answer before he also turned on his heels to apparate back to headquarters, nursing a wounded pride about how he couldn't even capture a single dragon, just as a spark of fire erupted where he once stood.

That same day, the citizens of Dubai marveled at how an audacious person put up fireworks in the middle of one of the hottest days of the summer.

* * *

><p>Hope the ending makes sense. Had to tie it back to the word 'fireworks' after all. I deviated a lot from the actual word but I really liked how it was going until I realized just how far it was from the original subject. Oh well.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	8. Wishing

Authour's Note: Here we go! A sort of angsty chapter. And the next as well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>08. Wishing<strong>

She remembers reading in a book that she found in the library once when she was nine: "Everyone wishes to have truth on his side, but not everyone wishes to be on the side of the truth."

She didn't understood it then and she didn't understand it now until she's covered in blood, pressing her jacket against the deep gash on Pansy's side and the black haired girl is fighting back, making the wound pour out more blood in frightening amounts.

As Pansy's sharp nails scratches her for the third time, Hermione pressed down even harder on the wound. "Stop fighting me! I'm trying to help you!"

The wild gleam in Pansy's eyes didn't diminish as she continued to claw at Hermione's arms, leaving tiny marks on them. "Murderer," she screeches. "You took Draco and now you want to take me! Well I won't yield to you that easily!" And then her feet kicked out and Hermione's on the ground now, dazed, as Pansy dragged herself up to an upright position, hand on her side as she tried to stop the flow of blood.

Hermione also sits up, spitting hair out of her mouth. "Wha- I didn't take Draco! He came to _us, _not the other way around! And stop moving or you really will die!"

A mad grin formed on Pansy's face and her voice was shrill as she screamed out, panting with effort, "It doesn't matter if I die! As long as I can fulfill my mission, as long as I can further my Lord's plans, I don't care what happens to me!" And then she's doing a little lunge towards Hermione and the sudden movement makes the brunette draw back sharply, shuffling backwards, and Pansy stumbles and she would have fallen if a pair of arms had not caught her.

Twin voices called out in surprise. "Draco?"

He was holding up Pansy now, face devoid of emotion as he cupped a hand on her wound. "Pansy, don't move or you'll bleed out." Turning towards Hermione, a look of concern flickered over his face before it hardened into the mask she hated. "Potter and Weasley are safe and there were no major casualties on our side. I've got a portkey, we're going to St. Mungo's-"

He cut off with a grunt when Pansy shoved at his chest, tumbling out of his arms and onto the floor. He started to reach over towards Pansy who started to crawl backwards, wild eyes darting between Hermione and Draco.

His hand was halfway towards her shoulder when Pansy said in a deathly tone, "So it's true. You're with _them _now."

Draco's eyes seem to darken for a second before he gave a little shake of his head. "Pansy. Let's not argue. We need to get you treated and-"

"No."

That single word halted Draco's advances and Hermione had all about stopped breathing at this point, the tension in the air stifling her.

"I can't believe it. No, I _don't _believe it." The black haired girl was shaking her head now, ignoring her wound as she unsteadily pulled herself to her feet. "We trusted you. _I _trusted you. And what do you do?" She jutted out her jaw in a quick motion towards Hermione, who sat in a stupor heap. "You run away to Potter and his little band of mudbloods and halfbloods. The Draco I know would never run away, tail behind his legs. The Draco I know would have fought to the death for my Lord."

Draco clenched his fist and he took a single step towards Pansy before a crack sound filled the air; Theodore Nott appearing out of thin air, hair blowing in wake of the apparition wind.

His honey-coloured eyes absorbed the scene before him as his wand steadily pointed towards Draco who also had his wand out (Hermione wondered when he took his out, it wasn't there when he was helping Pansy up) and the two men stared at each other warily as Nott made his way over to Pansy. Scooping her up by the waist towards him, Nott's wand did not waver as he said, "Fancy seeing you here Malfoy."

Draco dipped his head towards Nott- a nod of acknowledgement. He replied pleasantly as if they had chanced upon each other at a tea party and they both didn't have their wands trained on each other. "Likewise Nott."

And then the brown eyed man was gone, along with Pansy, and Hermione breathed again for the first time after what felt like hours. A shadow loomed over her and she looks up to see Draco, eyes a stormy grey as he helped her up.

Seeing a lack of emotion coming from the blonde made her babble, her tongue wagging nonstop. "They don't know the truth Draco. That's why they acted the way they did." An arched eyebrow was sent her way as he rifled through his jean pockets to reveal a ticket stub. "You can't blame them for not knowing."

A mocking tone answered her back as he gripped her tightly at the wrist. "They already know the truth. They just don't want to admit it."

And that was the last thing she heard before the portkey activated, whirling them both away from the clearing, only a puddle of blood left behind as evidence of anyone being there.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated!<p> 


	9. Tomorrow

Authour's Note: Chapter 9 as promised.

* * *

><p><strong>09. Tomorrow<strong>

Ginny didn't mean to eavesdrop but she had really needed to use the bathroom. She was making her way to the staircase to go back up to her room when she paused. Narrowing her eyes as to see better in the dark, she manages to see two figures standing at the top of the stairs. Due to the lack of lights, she couldn't make out who the two people were. The redhead took a step towards the two silhouettes when she heard voices filtering down to where she was

"… I wish I knew more medical spells so I can help the people whose guts are being spilled right in front of my eyes." Hermione. "I hate feeling helpless when I know I have the ability to help them."

Ginny contemplated turning around and hiding in the bathroom for a bit cause this conversation seems to be pretty personal and she's not one to listen in on private conversations, accident or not, but Hermione was speaking again. "You know some medical spells Draco. Will you teach me a few of them?"

"Let's live through tomorrow first." In spite of the sarcastic words, Malfoy's tone wasn't biting. "Then we'll see."

"Okay." Everything was quiet for a few minutes until Hermione said, "Dawn's only a few hours away. We need to go to bed."

Ginny sinks into the shadows as Malfoy whispered, "We?"

A beat. "I'm going to _my _bed and _I _am going to sleep," Hermione clarified pointedly. "You should go to _your _bed and do the same."

"Right. I knew that."

"Good." A pause. "Good night Draco."

"Good night Hermione."

Soft footsteps from two people headed in opposite directions, then-

"I love you," said a sad voice.

A long, long silence.

"Let's live through tomorrow first," said an equally sad voice. "Then we'll see."

As Ginny finally got to her room and quietly shut the door, she exhaled with relief, glad that her relationship with Harry was simple.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated!<p>

And thank you for reading up to this point! More chapters coming up!


	10. Oppression

Authour's Note: Cause Chapter 9 was pretty short.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Oppression<strong>

A soft hand on his chin tipped his head up. "Draco, dear, you used to be so strong. Now you're acting like a house elf, cowering in the corners of your own home." A sorrowful look rippled over Narcissa's beautiful features before it was replaced by a haunted look. "Know that I never meant for this to happen. Know that despite it all, your father and I love you very much."

The boy swallowed hard, averting his eyes from his mother's, his face pale. "Of course. And that is why I must be the one to pay for Father's mistakes." His eyes flicked around the room until it stilled when his mother wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco…" A dainty sigh escaped her lips. "Know that whatever you do, your father and I will always be proud of you. We will always love you, no matter the choices you have to make, no matter the path you have to walk. Because you will always be our son."

No words were said as Draco pulled away from her warm embrace to slowly walk over to the door. Hand on the doorknob, he didn't turn as he said, "I wish…," in an incredibly broken whisper before tailing off. Then he was through the door and walking down the darkened hallway and Narcissa felt tears running down her face.

Minutes later, a yell that cut off abruptly. Draco had just been branded with the Dark Mark.

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	11. Agony

Authour's Note: I have so much inspiration for this fic than my other current ones right now. Kinda sad. :(

* * *

><p><strong>11. Agony<strong>

"Happiness or misery is in the mind. It is the mind that lives."

She repeats that phrase over and over in her head, as she can't help but scream in pain as Bellatrix starts carving words on her arm.

"Aw, is the little Mudblood in pain," the crazed woman laughs as she licks the droplets of blood from that silver knife of hers.

Hermione gasps, gulping in air like there was no tomorrow. Actually, there probably wasn't a tomorrow by the way things were looking. She shrinks back, whimpering, as Bellatrix leans down to whisper viciously in her ear.

"Now tell me. How. Did. You. Get. The. Sword." Each word was bitted out in separate breathes as Bellatrix's other hand drove the knife into Hermione's right palm.

She screamed again, hand flapping uselessly as any movement jarred the knife even deeper. She hears herself plead, "No more please! I don't know! We just found the sword!"

Not satisfied, the voluptuous woman kicked her in the stomach, yelling, "That's a lie! You're a little filthy liar! Tell me how you broke into my vault to get the sword!"

As Bellatrix yanked her head back, pulling hair from her scalp, Hermione's eyes watered and she finds herself praying for the pain to end. For all this to be over.

Bellatrix made a motion with her free hand towards the floor. "Now little Mudblood. If I don't get an answer that makes me happy, I will be bashing your head against the floor. Every time you give me the wrong answer, your head will meet the floor. Hard." Her black eyes glittered as she grinned. "Let's see how long you can hold up Mudblood. Now." She rips the knife away, eliciting another cry of pain from the captured girl. "How did you get the sword? Who gave it to you?"

And before Hermione could think of something to say- her mind was going blank-, the door to the room opened and Draco Malfoy entered the room. He froze, hand on the doorknob, as he takes in the situation.

"Ah Draco!" His eyes went from Hermione's prone body to meet his aunt's eyes. "Come in nephew! Cissy probably told you not to disturb me but it's all right." She stretches an arm towards him and Malfoy just looked back at her with a blank expression. "Do be a dear and close the door so prissy Lucius won't come in and take away my fun yes?"

Hermione's eyes widens and she shoots a look towards Malfoy, desperation fueling her. She sends a beam of __towards him but clearly the message was not receivedat all when he shuts the door before walking towards his aunt with rigid movements.

"Now that's a good boy Draco. My Lord doesn't know what happened yet correct?"

Malfoy looked her in the eyes as he grounded out, "No Aunt Bella. He is unaware of what has transpired."

'Aunt Bella' gave a thin smile as she absently twirled her frizzy black hair with one finger. "Good. Let's make sure it stays that way until we figure out where the sword came from and who was stupid enough to aid Potter in his doomed quest. We don't want my Lord to be displeased now do we?"

Malfoy's expression didn't change as he nodded. "Of course Aunt Bella."

"Excellent. Now come! Take out your wand." He did so slowly, pulling his wand from the inside of his immaculate suit in one jerky motion. "Let me show you how it's done. Cissy has been too protective of you. Now that Lucius has fallen, you have to take his place and redeem the Black family's honour." She reaches out to grip his shoulder, nails piercing through his shirt. "Do not fail me Draco like your father did. Now do as I do: _Crucio!_"

And Hermione saw green and red as pain rippled through her body, wave after wave of agony passing over her until Bellatrix lifted her spell and demanded, "Tell me foolish child. _How did you get the sword?_"

Hermione blinked slowly, eyes adjusting, chest heaving as she fought for air. "I-I don't k-k-know. We f-found it in the w-woods."

Obviously not the response Bellatrix wanted as she pulled a foot back, a kick aimed at Hermione's head. She was stopped when Malfoy interjected. "Aunt Bella."

That bought her gaze up and this time, it was Bellatrix's eyes that widened when a wand is thrusted in her face, leveling at the area where her heart is. "I suggest you let her go Aunt Bella."

Hermione cracked her eyes open as her mind whirled. _What the hell is going on?_

Calmly, Bellatrix smiled, lips curling as her eyes narrowed. "Oh nephew. I don't think you want to do that." And then her wand was flashing as she whipped it in the air towards Malfoy, a serpent erupting from the tip, heading right towards the boy and Hermione's breath hitched as she can only watch Malfoy's doom.

Instead, the snake turned into a wisp of smoke that turned into a suit of armour heading towards Bellatrix's direction at a flick of Malfoy's wand. The armour dissipated and fell to the ground with a 'clang' as Bellatrix turned dark eyes on her nephew.

"So this is what it comes down to. I see it now." Her eyes glinted dangerously as she stalked forward and shot spell after spell at the blonde who deflected it with uncommon ease. "_You_ were the one who took the sword from my vault. It was _you_ who gave the sword to Potter- It was _you _all along, plotting my Lord's demise." She bared her teeth as she sent a jet of purple Malfoy's way. "For your disobedience, _I will kill you._"

* * *

><p>On a side note, what kind of chicken noodle soup has potatoes, peas, and carrots? I hate college food.<p>

As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	12. Return

Authour's Note: Going along the actual storyline for this prompt. Cause this popped into my head at 1 in the morning and ta-dah. Hope it makes sense.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Return<strong>

"Draco." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as his father calls out to him in the silence, beckoning for him to come over to the other side. Everyone's heads turned to him and his fists tightens as he opens his eyes to meet his father's desperate eyes.

"Draco, come." An order. He takes a shuddering breath in as Voldemort's grin widened a fraction.

"That's right, Lucius. Will your son be brave enough to show his face to me? Is he still faithful to my cause?," he said in a sardonic voice, making chills run down the crowd's spines.

A silence now and he shrinks back even more until-

"Draco." His mother. She was calling him in that soft cooing voice of hers. "Draco, come to me."

He makes the mistake to look into her eyes and all he sees is relief, relief that despite everything, he was still alive. And that's all it takes, his legs are moving on its own now, the crowd opening up to make a pathway for him as he walks in a slow gait towards the other side.

As his mother embrace him and his father places a shaking but strong grip on his shoulder, conveying his feelings across, all he hears is Voldemort's malicious "Welcome back Draco."

* * *

><p>On a side note, I'm updating this while I'm in Geology lecture right now. Beware, if you have to take a science class in college, DO NOT TAKE GEO! IT SUCKS YOUR SOUL AWAY!<p>

Anyways, reviews are much appreciated as always.

As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	13. Underneath

Authour's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>13. Underneath<strong>

"There's something you're not telling me."

She had cornered him right after he had stepped outside of the bathroom, rubbing a towel in his hair with one hand and twisting his shirt collar with the other. The second he walked out, he had been pulled aside with a rather strong grip by Hermione who pushed him down the hallway and into one of the various empty rooms strewn about Sirius's house despite his protests.

Now his back is against the wall, towel forgotten in his hand, hair still slightly wet, as Hermione stands across from him, face to face, as she repeats herself.

"You're keeping secrets from me again, aren't you? From us?" His face gave no emotions away although his skin colour did turn one shade paler than it already was. "Damn it, Malfoy! I thought we went over this already! You have to trus-"

A venomous hiss escapes the blonde's lips as he stiffens.

But she's plowing onwards, ignoring the way his fist clenches on the towel hard and the way his eyes closes painfully for a second before opening them again.

"… know you can tell me anything. Don't bottle things up inside of you!" She takes a breath in, steadying herself. "I know you don't like me all that much. Hell, I know you can't even stand to be in the same room as Ron but at least talk to Harry! It's a two way street! We trust you so you can trust us to-"

She backs away and bumps into a bookshelf, sending books raining down. A gasp escapes her and her eyes flies open when a fist smashes into the wall next to her head, just millimeters from her face. She looks at Malfoy for the first time since dragging him into the room and she swallows hard at the murderous look on his face.

"_Trust?_" His voice turns an octave lower when he growls out the word, his lips curling to form a snarl. "What do _you _know about _trust_?" His eyes turn a shade darker as he sneers, his figure looming over her. "You don't know anything about me, nor I you, so don't be throwing that word around so freely."

His fist slides back to his side as he said in a faint but flinty voice, "I trust no one. Remember that."

A beat before she replies back in an equally soft whisper. "But how is that possible? What a sad existence you live then. I wonder how you can dare trust yourself when you can't even trust in others."

He rocks backwards on his heels when she said that, propelling his face into the shadows until all she could see were his grey eyes that seem to glow silver. "Who said I trust myself," he asks in a biting tone and his eyes turns incredibly sad for a second before it faded away, hardening into a look of indifference.

"I know what you think of me. I know what Potter and Weasley think of me. I know what they say behind my back. You think they trust me? You think they truly believe that I have _changed_?" He spat the words out as if he himself did not believe it either.

"Well, I believe you." That simple sentence uttered itself from Hermione's mouth and she snapped her mouth shut as Malfoy turned stark still, his eyes turning wooden before they drop down to the floor, and he shuffles back half a step, hand going up to grip his Dark Mark.

"You shouldn't. I'm poison, don't you know?" She doesn't dare take her eyes off him as he takes another step back from her, his voice growing stronger from that soft murmur. "I'm only here because you guys are useful. There is no trust in this relationship of ours."

Her eyes soften as she takes in his words. "How miserable you must be." His head shoots up at that, a bewildered questioning stare in his eyes as she continues in an unwavering calm tone. "It is impossible to go through life without trust; at least trust yourself. As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live."

He reels back at the words, his mask slipping for the first time since he had arrived at the house all those months ago, and Hermione finally sees the little boy underneath the façade who had been crying for help all along. Who was forced to make the wrong choices in life due to his upbringing and status. Who was burdened by the family name that he had to shoulder the second he was born.

And she knew she held his undivided attention when she reached over to place a hesitate but gentle hand on his shoulder and he flinched but didn't pull away. "Have the courage to live. Anyone can die."

And there was a moment of silence before Malfoy shifts and her hand falls from his shoulder. He echoed her in a hollow voice. "Have the courage to live? " A deranged smile formed on his lips.

"I guess a dreamer lives for eternity then."

And he's past Hermione's defenses and opens the door, sending her a scornful look as he turns the doorknob. "It's too late for me, Granger. Don't try to help me. I don't need your sympathy or your pity. "

And as he walks out of the room, Hermione's lilting voice made him want to shrivel and curl up in a ball as it drifted down the hall. "It is far too easy to condemn; therefore I pity you."

* * *

><p>Hope it makes sense.<p>

And today's beautiful weather. So good cheers!

Reviews are much appreciated.


	14. Lies

Authour's Note: Almost done! Just 6 more chapters left!

* * *

><p><strong>14. Lies<strong>

"Would you rather be happy or free?"

The question startled the girl as she whirled around to see Malfoy leaning against the doorway of the library.

"Excuse me?"

Malfoy glanced around the room before walking in to perch on a stack of books like a bird. "I said, would you rather be happy or free."

Hermione blinked, her forehead wrinkling a bit as she ponders the question and puts the book she was reading down, pulling down one of the page's corner to mark her place. "What brings this question up?"

His grey eyes bored into hers when she looked up. "Just answer the question Granger."

She pulsed her lips together and there was a brief silence before she answered. "I'd pick happiness. Because if you're happy, then you're free."

Malfoy arches an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, look at it this way. You can be free but you can still be unhappy. But if you're happy, then you feel free. Get it?" She tilts her head as she gestures, hoping to convey her meaning across.

The blonde just looked back at her and an awkward silence filled the room. Uncomfortable now, Hermione picked her book back up to hide behind and she was startled when the boy started. "Do you think-" He cuts himself off and looks away, his eyes averting towards the window.

She waits for him to continue and prods him when he doesn't. "Do you think what?," she asks gently, her book forgotten in her hands as she makes her way over to the blonde.

A shuddering breath escapes Malfoy as he twists backwards, edging away from the girl. He hits the confines of the library wall and his face was cast into the shadow. Hermione stops two feet away from the blonde and waits, a patient and calm look on her face as she asks again. "Do you think what, Malfoy?"

A soft voice replied back. "If you kill someone, can you still find happiness?" His head tilted upward for a second, meeting her eyes, his own grey eyes shining in the shadows, before shooting downwards to look at the floor again.

He jolts as a hand brushes his and he looks up to see Granger clasping his hand, a look of understandment in her eyes. She tightens her grip as she questions, "Are you scared?"

His face hardens as he rips his hand from her grasp. "No."

A sigh from the girl as she puts her hand over her chest, head bowed down. "I think it's okay to be scared. After all, all fear turns to hatred one day. Always. And what a sad world it will be when hatred runs the world."

And silence filled the library before Hermione murmured, "The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves."

* * *

><p>Hope it all makes sense.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	15. Unforeseen

Authour's Note: Could sort of be a sequel thing to Chapter 11, titled Agony. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Unforeseen<strong>

Standing over his aunt, an astonished look on the older's face, Draco said in a deadpan voice, "Why so surprised Aunt Bella? It was you, after all, who always told me to expect the unexpected." His feet came down to rest on her wand, his heel grinding the stick until it snapped in half. "I'm disappointed. After all this time, I thought you would at least put up a better fight than that."

Her face turned into a snarl as she struggled against the invisible bonds that held her in place. "Filthy blood traitor! You bring disgrace on the Malfoy and Black family name!"

Kicking the remnants of Bellatrix's wands across the room, he just gave a little nonchalant shrug. "Very original Aunt Bella."

He walked away from her to pull a chair over to sit. "You should have expected this. You should know what is coming now don't you?"

Bellatrix started laughing, taunting him. "Like you have the guts to kill me. You are _weak. _You have to _mean _it to even make the curse-"

Her sentence turned into a scream as Draco calmly pointed his wand to her, muttering _Crucio._

Lifting his wand away from her, ending the spell, he looked down at her, distaste on his face. "Oh I think I mean it."

And Bellatrix felt fear for the first time as she stared up to her nephew who just looked down with hooded blank eyes.

* * *

><p>And Draco turns evil. Sorta.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	16. Gone

Authour's Note: Very short one this time. So maybe two chapters today?

* * *

><p><strong>16. Gone<strong>

Her heart leapt to her throat as she woke up without a familiar presence at her side. Frantically pulling clothes on, she stumbles down the stairs and she stops the second she sees Ron in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee, head in his hands. His face was ashy, freckles prominent in the white pallour, as he looked up.

Licking his lips, he said in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry 'Mione. I tried to stop him…" He swallows painfully as his head returns to his hands. "He's gone."

And Hermione stood there, frozen at the doorway of the kitchen, hand gripping the door frame, knuckles white as the words _He left, He left, He left _echoed in her head.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	17. Foolish

Authour's Note: Second chapter for today since they're both very short.

* * *

><p><strong>17. Foolish<strong>

"I thought you changed!," she screamed out as he stands with his wand in her face and she's hyperventilating now as she sees Harry on the floor behind him, blood gushing out from a gaping wound in his throat.

Her breath hitches as he slides in close and she looks up at his so very very cold steel grey eyes.

"You're a coward, Draco," she spits out in an unwavering voice even though her entire _soul _was shaking, scared of the inevitable.

But war has changed him and he did not flinch at her words like she anticipated. His hand does not shake and his voice is steady as he says, "No longer," and slashes down with his wand.

* * *

><p>And Draco kills Harry. And Hermione. And everybody else. :(<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	18. Insanity

Authour's Note: An unbelievably long chapter. Or at least it seems long to me. Ugh. I died writing this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Insanity<strong>

After the war, Dennis Creevey became one of the reporters for the Daily Prophet, always enthusiastic about photographs following the footsteps of his brother who had died so young, a tragedy that always seemed to loom over the young man despite his cherry outlook on life.

So when he was passing through the hallway towards his office one day and he hears his boss sighing exasperatedly, wailing to an intern that no one wanted to _know_ about the other side of the war, he jumped at the opportunity to explore what he had dubbed 'the dark side' ever since he was a young child.

And that's why he finds himself standing quite nervously in front of Malfoy Manor, hand sweaty as he rings the doorbell and he jumps a bit at the chiming that could be heard through the thick elegant front doors. As he hears shuffling and light voices coming towards the door, he flattens his hair for the tenth time that morning, hoping that he at least looked presentable enough to be in the presence of such nobility.

The Malfoys may have been stripped of a lot of their power and riches but what they had left still put the rest of the world to shame- they were still ranked in the top tiers of society and threw parties and sponsored and donated to a lot of causes as well.

He tucks his hand into his jacket pocket as the door open to reveal Hermione Granger. No, it was Hermione Malfoy now as she had married the current Head of the family just a few months prior. What a scandal that was, some people had whispered behind her back. No matter that Harry and Ron had both given consent, Hermione was practically blacklisted in the Wizarding society; To have one of the savior of the Wizarding world marry a black sheep, a former Death Eater at that, was quite unheard of.

But when Dennis sees a pure joyful smile form on Hermione's lips as she greeted him in surprised warmth, he thinks that maybe it's not that bad after all. If Hermione was happy and satisfied with her life, then all's right with him.

She invited him inside with a gesture of her arm. "Come in Dennis! I haven't seen you in a while. How has work been?"

She twists her wedding ring absently as he takes his rather shabby jacket and hat off to hang on a nearby hook on the wall. "I'm doing quite well Hermione. It is good to see you again."

Hermione said nothing, just pulled him towards the parlor. As he was dragged into a seat in front of the fireplace, he wondered why Hermione was surprised to see him there. After all, he had made an appointment with Malfoy about his interview two months ago and _he _was the one left dumbfounded when a graceful snowy owl arrived at his office late one night to leave a letter that only said 'If you must' as a response to making a statement for the newspaper.

Dennis had thought that Hermione had somehow persuaded her new husband to accept to this but now as she bustled into the room, this time holding a tray of beautifully carved cups and tea set, he's unsure of his theory now. If she didn't know why he was here, then that meant Malfoy didn't want her to know.

Smoothing her flowery dress as she sat down, Hermione poured tea for him. "So Dennis, what brings you around here?" She hands the cup over to Dennis who fumbles and nearly drops the what must be at least 5 Galleon china.

"Er…"

Hermione looked back with those expectant brown eyes of hers.

"Well…"

He was spared an answer when the parlor door opened to reveal Malfoy in the traditional black suit of his. Looking like he just stepped out of a magazine cover, he only looked at the clock above the fireplace before commenting, "I apologize for my tardiness. I was in a meeting."

Explanation given, he crosses the room, taking off his suit revealing a tight fitting white collar shirt underneath and draping it on the sofa's back, to sit besides his wife who turned to him with arched eyebrows.

"Draco, what's going on?"

And Dennis nearly spits out his tea when Hermione shifts away from Malfoy to cross her arms, huffing. "Is Dennis here to interview you?"

The reporter practically inhales his drink when Malfoy tipped his head and said in a condescending tone. "You've figured it out. Good job."

Dennis discreetly coughed into his cup and he hastily sets it down as Hermione's face pinched up. "Why is Dennis interviewing you?" And then she turns towards the mousy brown haired young man who froze like a deer stuck in the spotlight. "Dennis, why are you interviewing Draco?"

"Um…" He hooks a finger towards his collar, pulling it loose, as he shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's gaze that seem to intensified tenfold when no answer was readily given.

"Well I'm-" Dennis's stuttering was cut off as Malfoy started at the same time.

"He's interviewing me for an article about how it felt to be on the 'losing side' of the war." Dennis cringed a bit at the blunt response.

"I never said 'losing side' of the war in my letter Malfoy," he said horrified as Hermione's forehead crinkled at what her husband said.

Malfoy just shook his head slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "You implied it."

"No I didn't!" His claims were ignored as Malfoy stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Creevey, I haven't got all day. If you're going to question me, let's get on to it." He starts towards the door, leaving Dennis to stare at his back.

Malfoy stops midway when he realizes the younger man wasn't following him and turns around with a bored expression on his face. "What're you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go."

"Where-"

"You don't have to-"

Hermione and Dennis glanced at each other as their sentences cut each other's off. Being the gentleman that he was, the reporter gestured for Hermione to speak first. She flashed a grateful smile towards him and continued her previous statement. "Draco, you don't have to leave and go to another room because I'm here." She stands up now, gathering up the tea cups and setting it on the tray.

Malfoy's eyebrows knitted together as Dennis stood up as well. "What're you doing?"

Hermione didn't look up as she shifts the teapot around the tray to make room for the cups. "I'm leaving to give you gentlemen space." Picking up the tray to rest on her hip, she looks towards the two men. "Isn't that what you want?"

"You're angry."

Dennis looks between the two and wonders how Malfoy figured that out when Hermione looked perfectly fine and _not _angry.

A sigh escaped her lips as Hermione said in a strained voice, "I'm not _angry._" Malfoy lifts a single eyebrow and Hermione flushes a little. "I'm just a bit upset that my husband didn't tell me about this important meeting."

Dennis sits back down now, thinking it's safer down there than in the cross fire of the couple, as Malfoy's nostrils flared a bit. "I didn't tell you _because _it wasn't important."

"Right." A sarcastic tone as Hermione takes a step towards her husband, her figure somehow leaking out a threatening aura. "It's not _important. _And that's why you're having a private meeting with Dennis while he interrogates you about your _feelings _about the war."

Dennis considers defending himself since he technically wasn't interrogating Malfoy. He just wanted to know what it felt like to be on the other side of the war but he dismisses the idea as Hermione turns flashing eyes towards him.  
>"Look here Dennis. My husband did nothing wrong. He's a good man who made mistakes in the past. Who hasn't? But he's changed now so you can stop twisting his words around and making him a martyr for your article and your damn newspaper." Her mouth opened to let out another torrent of words but she was cut off by a steely voice.<p>

"Enough." Malfoy.

He stalked forward, eyes hooded as he yanked his wife towards him by the wrist, making Hermione give a little 'oomph' as she tries to steady the tray in her hand as she sinks into her husband's chest.

Looking towards Dennis with stormy grey eyes, Malfoy said calmly, "My wife considers me a good person while others think I'm the devil reincarnated." Hermoine gives a muffled voice of protest that was ignored by the two men in the room as Dennis dared look into the blonde's eyes, breath hitching at the raw emotions in the other's eyes before Malfoy schooled his face back into a blank slate. The blonde's grip tightened on his wife as she flails her free hand trying to get free and Dennis spies the Dark Mark for just a second before Malfoy shifts his hold and it disappears from view.

"Think what you want; everyone is entitled to that. But if you are here to see if I will apologize for the things I've done and for the beliefs I held as a child, you better leave now. I will not satisfy you with the reactions all you hyenas want."

Dennis springs up and opens his mouth to say something, anything, maybe a comforting word about how not everyone in his department are hyenas. And how not everybody thinks that Malfoy is Satan's son, born to wreck havoc onto the world- some even pity him and sympathize with him (Harry for instance) about the choices he had to make. But the words dried up in his mouth as the master of the house continued.

"But hear this, I was disappointed, not because we had lose the war but because our people had allowed it to go on for so many years, instead of heeding the few voices of protest against all that mass insanity and slaughter."

As Malfoy backed out of the room, Hermione in hand, his words became more cryptic and his tone turned morbid and low.

"Sickness, insanity, and death were the angels that surrounded my cradle and they have followed me throughout my life." A lick of his lips. "I am much more controlled now. I was a child back then, that I will not deny. But then, who wasn't? We all had our own demons to deal with. There are monsters inside all of us. You either fight it or succumb to it. You are either weak or strong. Now I wonder, what does that make any of us?"

And then, Malfoy was gone along with Hermione and Dennis was left alone, standing in the middle of the parlor room, his eyes wide. He jumped when a little house elf entered the room and bowed to him.

"Master Creevey, I is Latif." Oddly named, Dennis mused as the elf guided him towards the front door, for Latif means 'servant of the gentle' in Arabic. "Master Malfoy has told Latif to show Master Creevey the way out."

As Dennis gathered this jacket and hat, his mind whirled around, absorbing all the things Malfoy had said. Latif waved good-bye to him and returned it with a flap of his hand, barely registering his own motions. The gates of the Manor closed behind him as he started trudging towards the main road when he heard the creaking of the gate open again. Turning around, he was surprised to see Hermione there, a bit out of breath as if she had ran to catch up to him.

"Wait," she panted out, hands resting on the gate as she gasped for air.

Dennis reached over to perhaps give her a hand when Hermione reached out to him instead, grasping him tightly at the shoulder, leveling her eyes with his. Brown eyes clashed with equally brown eyes as they stared into each other.

"Why are you so interested about the war? About Draco? I know this can't be about Colin."

The man reeled back a bit at his brother's name and then Hermione was speeding onwards, not giving him a chance to respond back.

"Despite what Draco said, he really _is _a good man. He's been nothing but kind to me and he's a good husband!" Pausing when Dennis didn't say anything, she rolled on. "Your article's going to focus on Draco right?"

A nod from Dennis.

"Then insert this for me. So people will understand."

This time, a questioning look overcame Dennis's expression while he fished out his little notepad from the pocket of his shirt. Flipping to a new page, he asked, "Why? What do people need to understand about Malfoy? About the other side of the war?"

An agitated huff from the woman. "Look, we're all saddled with things that make us better or worse. This world is a crazy place." Her lips formed a thin line. "You either work with it or drown."

Scribbling this down, the reporter's head nodded at what she said. "Okay but what does this have to do with-"

"I want a world without war."

Dennis paused at that. A world without war? "That's a rather idealistic wish don't you think Hermione?"

Hermione flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "I know it's idealistic but I want to see people do well. I don't even think it's as much as what I want for myself. It's more what I want for the people around me." A pause as Dennis digests this. "That's all I want for the future. And that's what Draco wants too."

A beat. "Wait, how does _Malfoy _want this too if he doesn't even want to recant what he did when he was a Death Eater? Or did you forget what he said to me?" And he gestures wildly in the air as his fingers formed quote marks. "He told me to leave if I came here to see if he was ashamed for what he did. He said he wouldn't 'apologize for any of the things he did and for the beliefs he had as a child.'" He knew he was shouting now, voice being carried by the wind and making it sound much louder than it actually was but he didn't care. Not anymore.

"How does that translate to 'I want a world without war' or am I missing something crucial here?"

A sad voice answered him back. "Draco wants the future generation to understand what he has done. Draco wants the future children to not make the same mistakes as he has. He will ostracize himself and make himself an outcast to show our children to never walk down the same path he did. He will make himself into a monster so no other can feel the same pain as him ever again."

And Dennis was left speechless as Hermione looked at him with world weary eyes before giving him a brief hug that he returned half-heartedly, his mind elsewhere.

"Good-bye Dennis and good luck on your article." And then she was turning away from him and walking back towards the Manor, the gate shutting with a note of finality behind her.

And as he stood there, mouth gaping open, he is reminded of a quote that one of his favourite Muggle authours, F. Scott Fitzgerald, had once said.

"Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy."

* * *

><p>Now I'm going to sleep. Coffee doesn't work anymore.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	19. Preparation

Authour's Note: Second to last chapter. Might be a while before the last chapter actually comes out though because I'm a bit stuck on it. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>19. Preparation<strong>

"Here," Malfoy said, "Keep this with you at all times."

"… a knife? What am I supposed to do with a knife?"

A huff escaped the blonde's lips. "To stab people with, Granger. Is that concept too hard for your brain to wrap around? What else is a knife for?"

An incredulous silence before Hermione asked, "And why do I need to stab people?"

A shuffle and his eyes shifted from her to the ground. "Because things happen and you might not have your wand with you at all times. You would know that." He didn't need to say it but the memories of Malfoy Manor and the disaster before and after that flash to her mind.

"But why a knife?"

"Just-" he takes a breath in before breathing out in a attempt to calm himself. "Just take the bloody knife all right? It's a _backup. _I thought you _liked _being prepared."

The brunette's eyes softened for a moment as she reaches over to take the knife from his grasp. "Okay. I'll take it."

They both don't mention what the consequences would be when she actually uses it. Not if. But when.

* * *

><p>Now onwards to watch Game of Thrones.<p>

By the way, just posted a new Avatar the Last Airbender fic. Check it out if you want~

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
